


in praise of brown lipstick

by sora_grey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Poetry, Prose Poem, Remixed, Weirdness, here be some weird shit, i’ll be hella surprised if anyone actually reads this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: To wear or not to wear, that is the question.(Or the narrator wonders if she should be wearing lipstick during the coronavirus pandemic.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	in praise of brown lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by the following odd things:
> 
> • This [gorgeous shade](https://www.nyxcosmetics.com/lip/lipstick/suede-matte-lipstick/NYX_630.html?dwvar_NYX__630_color=Cold%20Brew#tab=Tabs_bmih9mb8yxb_control_2) of lipstick. Considering my dislike of coffee, it’s ironic that I’m fond of a colour called _Cold Brew_.
> 
> • [This quote](https://azquotes.com/quote/366224), which I actually _disagree with._
> 
> • This [T&C article](https://townandcountrymag.com/style/beauty-products/a34715369/lipstick-coronavirus-pandemic/%22) (from the _December 2020/January 2021_ issue), which is not part of my usual reading fare, but I accidentally subscribed to this magazine and figured I could probably get some writing ideas out of it.
> 
> • And finally this [tumblr post](https://hrt-makeup.tumblr.com/post/1813175755232/makeup-beauty).

* * *

In the pre-pandemic days,  
I’d slick on a coat  
of fresh war paint,  
turn my lips the color  
of fresh brewed coffee.

I’d stare in the mirror and think  
_"Do not fuck with me.  
Pay attention to my face  
and listen to the words  
coming out of my mouth."_

I loved the way my lips looked,  
how striking the coffee shade was  
against beige-toned skin,  
how it brought out  
the dark brown of my eyes.

So maybe brown lips  
weren’t as bold as red  
or flirty like pink  
or fun like orange,  
but I felt just as brave  
knowing it was there  
for everyone to see.

I don’t feel brave anymore.  
COVID-19 made sure of that.

No longer is my mouth  
allowed to be seen  
by the outside world.  
Instead it’s hidden  
inside the cloth barrier  
designed to protect me  
while out in public.

I should give lipstick up.  
I shouldn’t wear it anymore.  
After all,  
what is the point  
of putting it on  
if no one but me  
will see it?

My God,  
what a stupid thing  
to think about.  
2020 was a shitstorm,  
there’s no denying that.  
A tube of lipstick  
should be the last thing  
on my mind.

And yet  
I’m not ready to let go of  
my magic bullet of strength,  
my source of joy.

I need to reclaim the bravery  
that little tube provides.  
I need to feel that way again.

So I’ll still wear  
that lovely coffee shade—  
even under my mask,  
lipstick stains be damned.

There will come a day  
when I’ll be able to  
show my face unmasked  
and let my lips  
take center stage once again.

When that day comes,  
I’ll be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I made my narrator female, she could also be seen as enby, if the reader chooses to do so.
> 
> Also, is it any wonder my brain spits out weird shit like this?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [coronaofastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronaofastar/pseuds/coronaofastar) Log in to view. 




End file.
